


The River's Edge

by kxowledge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxowledge/pseuds/kxowledge
Summary: Set in S01E01 from Jughead's perspective, what was supposedly the first time he encounters Veronica.





	The River's Edge

The first time he sees her is at the Sweetwater riverbank when the corpse of Jason Blossom was being dredged up.

He confines himself to the background, taking photos, while pretty much all of their classmates are there because this is Riverdale, small and gossipy Riverdale, and Kevin Keller has texted them all.

She too stands in the early morning mist, looking composed and unfazed.

He has heard the whispers in the high school halls and already knows how striking she is, and for a fraction of a second he has to agree, yet what really intrigues him is why is she even here. He’s not sure yet of her relevance to Jason’s disappearance, but later he will still put her in his novel.

He also notices the way Archie turns towards her and it’s easy for him to figure out that whatever argument the two people he still considers his best friends had at the semi-formal probably has something to do with her.

She’ll likely turn out to be just a shallow rich girl – her clothes scream money, and who even wears a cape anyway? – but for now, she is a mystery.

 

 

~~(He loves mysteries)~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is not much and it is only an attempt to mitigate my impatience for the new episodes to come out. It might end up being a collection of drabbles of sparse moments throughout the seasons, but I’m not sure of anything except that I love this ship and want to read more of it.


End file.
